kultofpersonalityfandomcom-20200214-history
Mac Miller
Malcolm McCormick (born January 19, 1992),[1] known by his stage name Mac Miller (previously Easy Mac), is an American rapper from Pittsburgh gned to Rostrum Records. Early life Mac Miller was born Malcolm McCormick on January 19, 1992 and raised in the Point Breeze part of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, the son of an architect and a photographer.[2][3] His father is Christian and his mother is Jewish; Miller was raised Jewish and had a Bar Mitzvah.[4][5][6] Before attending Taylor Allderdice High School, Miller attended Winchester Thurston School.[7] In high school, Miller decided to focus on his hip-hop career, later noting, "Once I hit 15, I got real serious about it and it changed my life completely... I used to be into sports, play all the sports, go to all the high school parties. But once I found out hip-hop is almost like a job, that's all I did."[2] Miller, also a self-taught musician, plays piano, guitar and the drums.[2][8] Career Before his solo career, he was part of a rap group, The Ill Spoken with fellow Pittsburgh rapper, Beedie. Upon turning 18, he signed with Rostrum Records and released his mixtape debut, titled K.I.D.S. with the label in August 2010.[2] Mac Miller includes Big L, Lauryn Hill, The Beastie Boys, Outkast, and A Tribe Called Quest among his influences.[8] He also has a close relationship with fellow Pittsburgh rapper Wiz Khalifa, saying "W iz has been a big brother to me with this music thing so far. Our relationship is beyond music. He really is just my homie, whether I will be making music or not."[9] On November 22, 2010 his first single "Knock Knock" premiered its video on YouTube.[10] On March 29, 2011, he released an EP called On And On And Beyond. The six-track work was produced by Rostrum Records. On July 5, 2011, he announced the title of his first album Blue Slide Park on his YouTube channel, set for a Fall release.[11] In September of 2011 it was revealed that Miller would release a mixtape titled 92 Til Infinity hosted by DJ Jazzy Jeff prior to the release of Blue Slide Park [12]. Miller's most recent release was a mixtape titled Best Day Ever. The mixtape features his singles "Get Up", "Wear My Hat", and the more favorites "Donald Trump", "BDE Bonus" and "All Around The World". The video for the first single released from this mixtape, "Donald Trump", has reached 19 million views on YouTube,[13] and Donald Trump himself, who is referenced on the song, acknowledged the video on the social networking site Twitter when it reached 16 million views stating "Who wouldn't be flattered?".[14] The song also charted on the Billboard Hot 100 debuting at #80 and peaking at #79[citation needed]. This is an impressive feat considering he is not signed to a major label and the song didn't receive major radio airplay. He now has his debut album scheduled to come out soon and a tour for it called Blue Slide Park[15] In 2011 his first TV appearance took place in the VH1 show Single Ladies; he played a fictionalized version of himself that succeeded in selling one of his mixtapes to one of the main characters.[16] Discography Studio albums EPs *''On and On and Beyond'' (2011)[17] Mixtapes Solo *''But My Mackin' Ain't Easy'' (2007) *''The Jukebox: Prelude to Class Clown'' (2009) *''The High Life'' (2009) *''K.I.D.S (Kickin' Incredibly Dope Shit)'' (2010) *''Best Day Ever'' (2011) *''92 Til Infinity'' (2011)[12][18] With The Ill Spoken *''How High: The Mixtape'' (2008) Singles Other charted songs Guest Appearances Category:Rapper Category:Singer Category:Kool Category:Awesome Category:The best Category:Da bomb Category:The Bomb Category:Character